Not cute at all
by Natalie Evans
Summary: A Black Butler fan-fiction. Ciel and Elizabeth are finally grown up and getting married. Elizabeth knows what couples do the night after their wedding but when Ciel refuses to cooperate, she takes action by herself. Curious as well as to whats under his eye patch she gently takes it off his sleeping face, and when he wakes up, she sees his eye. Knowing it's a symbol of a demon she


They were grown up, it was their wedding night, and things were going perfectly…

"Cielll~!" Ciel looked behind him at Lizzy. Lizzy had grown up a lot. Now having breasts, at least a C, and being one of the most beautiful girls out there, Ciel was fine with their engagement. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad we're finally married! After being engaged since we were kids, it makes me so happy!"

"Elizabeth, please don't jump up on me like that. We're married now; it just doesn't seem like the right thing to be doing." Ciel moved Lizzy's arms from around him.

"Sorry Ciel, I'm just so happy that we're together forever." She smiled innocently. "Plus, don't you know what married couples do? They usually do it on their first day of being married." Ciel knew… He knew well.

Sebastian taught him everything. He taught him by showing him. And Ciel remembered everything…

"Yes. I know."

"So, do you want to do it?" Ciel looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth please, I don't know."

"Come on silly, couples usually sleep together. It's not like we'll be DOING anything!" Sleep together? Not sex?

"Oh… Right… That…" Ciel cringed at his mistake. "Yeah. We can sleep together. I guess it's alright." Lizzy smiled.

"Great!"

"Alright then." Ciel looked out the window, and saw the sun setting. He sighed. "Let's get ready for bed then." He looked at the tuxedo he was wearing, and took off the bowtie. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Oh Ciel!" Ciel looked up, and Lizzy hug tackled him on the bed. She kissed his cheek. "Do you like my dress?" Ciel looked at her.

Se was wearing a pink, cleavage showing, and short see through dress. It was tank topped, and of course, no bra.

"It looks…" He tried to think of the correct words to say. "Beautiful on you." Lizzy clapped her hands together.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lizzy leaned down and kissed Ciel on the lips.

"Thank you." She got off him, and sat on the bed next to him.

Ciel took off his shirt, exposing his perfect upper body. He stood up, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a tank top and put it on. Then came off his pants.

Lizzy giggled, and Ciel glared at her over his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He pulled on a pair of shorts, and reached for the eye patch on his eye, he stopped. He can't take it off tonight, not since he was sleeping next to Elizabeth.

He never told her why he had it, even when she was on her knees begging, he still didn't. Sebastian would usually swoop in and handle the situation, but tonight, for the first night, he wasn't allowed to enter their room unless of an absolute emergency. Elizabeth had made sure of that.

Ciel sighed, and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Elizabeth, and laid back, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Ciel." Ceil look at Elizabeth. "Could you… Take off your eye patch… Just for tonight? Please? I won't ask you to do it again I promise!" Ciel rubbed the sides off his face.

"No. I'm sorry, I know you want me to, but I can't." He put his hand over his eye patch and sighed. Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Fine. It was one request." Ciel looked at her.

"If you knew why I couldn't you'd freak out. If you saw what's under here you would freak out."

"No I wouldn't. Come on Ciel, we're married now why can't you tell me?" She reached for the eye patch, and Ciel grabbed her hand.

"I SAID NO AND I MEANT NO GOT IT?!" Elizabeth started tearing up.

"B- But Ciel…" Ciel realized what he had done, and sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, you just can't see…" She started crying.

"Why can't I see?! Is it more important to you than me?!"

"Fine!" Elizabeth looked at him. "I'll show you what's under my eye patch later. Okay?" She nodded.

"Okay." Ciel lay down on the bed, and sighed. Elizabeth lay down next to him.

"Ceil…"

"What?"

Elizabeth rolled over on top of Ciel, and kissed his cheek. "It's a little early to be going to bed, and I'm not tired."

"Then get tired. Because I can't help you there." Ciel closed his eyes, exhausted from the day. Elizabeth pouted. It was no fair that Ciel was keeping secrets from her.

'I know! I'll wait until he falls asleep then see what's under it!' She kissed him.

About an hour passed, Ciel was sound asleep, but Elizabeth was wide awake. 'Perfect.' She slid of her underwear, and got on top of Ciel. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was it, she was finally going to have sex with Ciel and see what's under his eye patch. She slid off Ciel's pants and underwear. A slight blush spread across her face at realizing this was her first time.

Lizzy bit her bottom lip and moved Ciel's member, she closed her eyes and slid it inside of her. "Ah-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved her hips up and down, and side to side, filling her with pleasure. Every time Ciel would make any movement she would be ready to redress, but he never woke.

Elizabeth continued as she was until she felt something slick that felt liquidy go inside her. She get off Ciel, and saw a white liquid dripping from her. She panicked and ran into the bathroom attached to the room. She wiped the stuff off her crotch and ran to Ciel and wiped it off him.

She sighed with relief as she slowly remembered what it was. "Cum. He came inside of me." She blushed and smiled. "And since I didn't use protection I might get pregnant with his child." She spun around then stopped. "But he doesn't know what I did." Then she remembered, she could get Ciel to have sex with her tomorrow, and if they didn't use protection, if she got pregnant then she could tell him with no problem.

Lizzy left the bathroom and laid down next to Ciel. She was about to fall asleep when she remembered Ciels eye patch. She sat up and turned Ciel's head, untying the knot that held together both sides of his eye patch.

The eye patch slid off with ease and she looked at his eye. There was no scar over it, and she was confused. "Then why does he..." Just then Ciel woke up and opened both his eyes. Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth. A demon symbol on his eye! "Ciel! Your eye!"

"What?" He felt where his eye patch was and grew furious. "YOU TOOK IT OFF!" Lizzy felt tears fill her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?! I SAID I'D SHOW YOU TOMORROW!"

Elizabeth got off the bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and into Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Elizabeth shook her head and dodged past him.

"Sebastian! Retrieve Elizabeth immediately!" Sebastian looked over at Ciel and nodded.

"As you wish, my lord."


End file.
